Kiss the girl
by ShizukaAngel
Summary: There, you see her sitting, there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her and you don't know why but you're dying to try... you wanna kiss the girl But looks like the boy's too shy. Yami x Serenity
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I saw the ages of the characters from this website thing, so just so you're wondering, here they are:**

**_Serenity: 13(grade 8, high school)_**

**_Yugi: 16 _**

_**Joey: 16**_

_**Tristan: 16**_

_**Tea: 16**_

_**Yami: 'appears' to be 18 (although really 5000 years old, lol)**_

_**Kaiba: I think he was 16 or 18 **_

Serenity Wheeler was walking in the school hallways as her next subject was about to begin. She had started to jog as she realized it was going to start sooner than she thought, and soon found herself running. Thanks to her good luck, no one saw her breaking one of the school's simplest rules, and she made it to the door just in time.

She slowly opened the door and found students just starting to go to their seats. Serenity sighed and knew she wasn't late. Maybe later than her usual time, but no later than the original time.

She sat down beside a random person and took out a pencil. Their teacher had opened the door and walked into the classroom.

This class was Socials (geography) and usually this would be the most boring class. It seemed as if the teachers would repeat the same things each year and would barely teach anything knew.

But as her teacher entered the classroom, four people, who were clearly students, entered the classroom as well.

First off was Joey, grinning like a monkey about to be dissected, then came Tea, Yugi and Yami. Although Serenity had no idea what was going on, she immediately starting blushing just seeing Yami being in the same classroom as she saw.

"Class, today we're having a presentation by the 10th grades," he grinned. Serenity tried to keep her focus on Joey so she would be able to pay attention. But since this was a group presentation, Yami might be speaking as well.

"Today we're talking about American traditions, and we heard that you guys were learning that too," Tea started. Joey nodded, looking hilarious and a few girls giggled.

"Yeah! Did you know that on every July 4, there is a celebration called-"

Tea slapped the back of Joey's head, looking annoyed. As he gave her a questioning looking, Tea shot a death glare, letting him know to keep his mouth shut.

Yugi had sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, we wanted to make sure what traditions you guys know already. Anyone?" Yugi asked, as a few hands came up. He chose one by one, listening intently to everyone's answers.

Although, through the whole presentation, Serenity kept her eye on Yami, who talked a lot in the middle, but other than that he barely talked at all.

X

It was time for lunch, and Serenity felt something in her stomach, like butterflies. In the cafeteria, Tea walked over to Serenity, inviting her to sit with the gang. Her head told her to refuse, knowing she would embarrass herself in front of them, or say something weird. But her heart told her to go, and something made her heart's decision move her legs.

She walked up to the table, while walking with Tea.

_Just talk mostly to Joey. He doesn't make you nervous, he's you're brother, if you haven't noticed! And don't get eye contact with –_

"Hey guys!" Tea greeted her friend, cuing Serenity to sit down beside her. Unfortunately, that meant sitting right in front of Yami, and she bit her lip and regretted for agreeing for this.

Serenity cleared her throat and actually dared to talk. "So Joey…" she started.

Joey looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. But there was a problem – everyone else was listening, too.

"Um…do you remember that test I told you I had in science?" She asked, nervously. Her memory began to start to fill in, and she knew exactly what to talk about.

Joey nodded, eating some food, and drinking some coke as well.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked. "Did you fail?"

"No! I spent days studying, and it completely paid off; I got a perfect score!" She exclaimed, with her hands extended up to the air.

Tea, who had been drinking some water, spat it out.

"How did you do that?! Okay, the science exam was for the whole school, and you got 100 percent?!" Tea exclaimed. Serenity nodded, and as she looked straight ahead of her, she saw Yami grinning happily.

"That's great, Serenity! I took that test as well…" he said, trailing off. Serenity was blushing but she wanted to know what he got.

"What did you get?" she asked, in full curiosity. Yami looked up at her and saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm only telling if everyone else tells," he said. Joey shrugged, Tristan nodded, Duke smiled, Yugi agreed, and Tea giggled, promising.

Yami sighed. "I got a 95." Joey started choking on his food as Tristan started to help Joey out. As it came out, Joey breathed in deeply.

"A 95?! Dude, you made it sound you got 50 percent!" Joey exclaimed. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what you got?" he smirked. Joey growled at Tristan and crossed his arms.

"Like you did any better," he argued. Tristan's smirk became bigger.

"Actually, I did! I got 68 percent!" he boasted. Duke sighed, but smiled.

"I got an 86. Not bad, hm? Well, for someone who didn't study," he said, making Tristan and Joey go all red. Yugi blew a raspberry.

"I got an 89.5!" Yugi chuckled, while Serenity and Yami smiled, happy for Yugi. Yea rolled her eyes.

"I got 99 percent!" Tea announced, making Serenity gasp. Joey and Tristan paused their beat up, Yugi had looked at her and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"You and Serenity are close. Do either one of you think it was a fluke?" Yami asked. Serenity shook her head.

"Nah. I studied enough. But Tea should have gotten 100, too! We were studying together," she said. Tea nodded.

"That's right!"

Yami had looked at Serenity and met her eyes, and suddenly the noise began to fade. Serenity had started to stare into his too, and Tea saw them, and snapped them out of it.

"You guys? Are you okay?" Tea asked, oblivious. Serenity sighed, grabbed Tea's hand, and walked right into the girls' bathroom.

"Whoa, Serenity, what's happening? What was that back there?" Tea asked, started to get suspicious. Serenity sighed, sounded defeated.

"Okay, I'll admit it; ever since when Joey invited you guys to watch a movie, well, it was one of the first times I got to talk to Yami for real. And…"

"And you've developed a crush on him and along the way you think you've fallen in love with him," Tea guessed, with barely emotion. Serenity smiled, amazed.

"Wow, you're good!"

"I know. Well, good pick on the guy. He's cute," she said, giggling. This caused Serenity to blush, and Tea starting laughing harder.

"I've never seen anyone become this red before!" she laughed. Serenity frowned.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?!" Serenity asked, suddenly frightened. Tea shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I would never do that. I'll try to see if Yami likes you back. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she giggled again. Serenity sighed and walked out of the cafeteria, and walked back to the table.

"Hey, Serenity," Yami said, being the first to see her. Serenity smiled while noticing Tea nudging her.

"Stop it," Serenity whispered. Tea giggled once again, and sat down.

"There are 15 more minutes. What do you want to do?" Duke asked. Serenity thought, and frowned.

"Who cares? Somebody do something random and we'll be able to talk about it!" Serenity chuckled. Yami smirked and saw Joey shrug.

"Wow, you actually solved the way how I speak!" he said. Tea had a questioning face.

"What?"

"How he gets conversations started," Yugi explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,'" Yugi sniggered. Duke had stood up and thrown his plate away, and came back to the table.

"Here's a topic – the best couples in school!" he announced. Yami and Serenity had suddenly blushed while looking at each other, and Tea had suddenly burst in laughter as the guys looked at her.

Joey sighed. "Tea, are you sure you're not on crack?"

X

It was after school, and the rain started to drizzle, but Serenity was doing was waiting for Joey as he explained he had to gather a few things.

It was a few minutes later and Yami saw Serenity alone, still waiting for Joey.

"Serenity, are you still waiting?" Yami asked suddenly, making her jump. She slowly looked at him, and a smile crawled up her face. Weird how he made her do that…

"Oh, yes…he's taking too long and I have to go home soon. Maybe I'll just run for now, and Joey will catch up," Serenity said, getting up. Yami shook his head.

"In the rain? Not for a girl like you," he chuckled. Serenity gave him a questioning look.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" she asked, picking her bag up. Yami gave her a killer smile, handed something to her and started to leave.

"Why would I insult someone like you?" he asked, leaving. Serenity smiled, and knew it had to take a miracle for that to happen. Serenity looked at what he gave her, but it was wrapped.

It was thin, small, and she knew it was clearly a Duel Monsters' card. She put it in her bag, and started to run in the rain.

**Please review this! Note: this is my first story! Don't be mean! Oh, and please don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update any sooner. I was busy with assignments… so whatever. Anyway, please review! - Shizuka Angel**

Serenity had finally arrived home, tired of running, and soaked of the rain pouring outside. No one was home, which she felt uncomfortable. Now she was worried; she had never been really alone at home, especially when she was used to Joey blabbing what happened, or raiding the refrigerator.

Serenity knew she had tons of homework to do and she knew she needed to get started. But just looking at the dark, lonely hallways of her home made her nervous, and she felt her legs beginning to shake.

It didn't feel right; it felt as if someone was with her, ready to come out and jump at her. Serenity whimpered, grabbing to her backpack, and locking the door behind her.

Now she really wished Joey was with her.

X

Yami had arrived home with Yugi, while both of them panted of their running. Yugi had taken of his heavy backpack; this was the most homework they've ever received. Yami, though, didn't take his off, but looked outside behind him, and wondered if Serenity was all right. She did go home alone, and she had never done that.

What was keeping Joey so long? What was he doing?

Yugi had noticed his silent friend, and knew something was on his mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yami looked at Yugi, who crossed his arms. Yami nodded.

"Of course," Yami said, still sounded distracted. Yugi scoffed.

"Yami, I know you better than that; something is wrong; what is it?" Yugi asked, looking outside, too. Yami sighed.

"It's just…when I left, Serenity was alone and she had to walk by herself. I don't know where Joey went, but I know she's not used to being alone. I'm just worried if she made it…" Yami said, knowing sounding over protective. Yugi chuckled.

"So call her," he stated simply.

"And what do I say if she picks up?!" Yami questioned, feeling a blush sneaking up on him. Yugi sighed.

"Fine; I'll call her. But since when did you care for Serenity this much?" Yugi asked innocently.

Yami blushed harshly, but smiled, trying to cover it.

"Well, I'm her friend and I care about her," Yami rushed. Yugi smirked as he grabbed the telephone.

"Yeah, her boyfriend," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Nothing…"

X

Serenity sat on the couch, still feeling uneasy. She knew she had a fear of being alone. With Joey away, she was stuck with her fear.

"Turn on a few lights. That'll calm me down," Serenity told herself. Serenity did what she told herself, and that really made her calm down. But that didn't stop her from shaking and feeling uneasy.

"Joey, when are you getting here?" She asked. Suddenly, before any thoughts could enter her mind, her phone went off, the ring echoing through the hallways and rooms. Serenity sighed, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serenity. This is Yugi. Look…Yami remembered that you were going home and was wondering if you were okay. He knows that you're not used to being alone, so he wanted to make sure you were okay…" Yugi said. Serenity smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Yugi. But I've been kind of freaking out about being alone…" Serenity replied.

"Oh…really? Well, if it's okay with you could come stay with us until Joey comes back. Yami will pick you up," Yugi said. Serenity gasped, blushing.

"Um…I guess…" she stammered. _Now_ she was feeling nervous.

"Great. So Yami will come by, and we could all do our homework together. Maybe after that, we could watch some movies…"

"That sounds great, Yugi, thanks."

X

Yugi hung up the phone, and looked at the rushing Yami. Who ever knew he could get ready so fast?

Yugi watched Yami grab his coat, put on his shoes and rush out the doors WITH his keys all in under 30 seconds.

"You're hopeless, Yami," Yugi chuckled, while taking out his homework.

X

Yami had driven to Serenity's house, while he rang the doorbell and seeing her over relieved face. Just seeing her smile had made him smile himself, and the harsh coldness had suddenly disappeared.

"Um…we should be going now…" Yami stammered, as Serenity had taken her backpack.

"Oh…right! Sorry, it's just Joey's been gone a long time and I'm getting worried. Do you think he's alright?" Serenity asked, while walking with Yami.

"Why shouldn't he be?" Yami asked. Serenity shrugged.

"It's probably all in my head. Anyway, about this gift you gave me…" Serenity said, taking the card out and ready to unwrap it. Yami asked, and felt a red blush come up his face.

Serenity unwrapped the little card and gasped. It wasn't just one card, but there were 4 cards. One was a monster card – _Witch Mistress_, a spell caster which was half witch, half magician (ha, ha) and had the attack points of 2400, while its defensive points were 1700. On the card, it was wearing a blue robe, with a black under-dressing.

Serenity looked at the next card – a magic card, which was called '_The Prophecy_'. Its use was to power up and spell caster monster up to 600 points, each from every spell caster in the graveyard. As soon as it hits more than 3800, the prophecy 'begins' and any magic/trap cards in the opponent's hands are thrown.

She then looked at the other card, which was also a magic card. It was called '_Charm's Hand_'. Whenever activated in the field, any magician is able to come back from the graveyard. If destroyed, a quarter of its attack points goes to the next/current spell caster.

Serenity looked at the last card was a magic card called '_Spirit's Arrow_', which is able to call on a 'dead' monster on either graveyard, and place it on the field. First attack on the recalled monster is a direct attack on the life points.

Serenity gasped, smiling and looked at Yami.

"These cards are amazing!" she exclaimed. Yami smiled warmly at her, and realized they were both at Yugi's house.

"C'mon. Let's go inside before anything happens," Yami chuckled. Serenity got out of the car and went outside.

"Hey, what's up, Yugi?" Serenity giggled. Yugi looked at Serenity and smiled like a six year old child.

"Oh, hey, Serenity! I just got a call from Joey that won't be back until around 8. So you can stay as long as you like," he smiled. Serenity giggled once again and looked Yami.

"Thanks again for the cards. Later, do you mind teaching any strategy to me?" she asked. Yami nodded.

"Why not? These are powerful cards. The Prophecy and Charm's Hand are useful when you have three Dark Magicians and three Dark Magician Girls. Of course, you don't have them?" Yami asked. Serenity sighed, signing, 'no'.

Yugi came up to them.

"C'mon, let's do our homework! It's worth hours of work and it's all due tomorrow!" Yugi exclaimed. Serenity smiled and got down to the floor, taking out her math text book and a worksheet.

"What? I have all my things but my pen isn't here?!" Serenity exclaimed, frowning. Yami smirked.

"Here, use mine. I have another I can use," he offered. Serenity bit her lip and took it. She began writing, all three of them silently until a very confused Yugi broke the silence.

"Okay, I don't get. If N equals 5, V equals 6, and X equals 2, then what's Y?!" Yugi asked Serenity.

She took a piece of scrap paper and did some writing, then had a confused looked put on her face.

"It's…zero…" she said stunned. Yami looked up.

"The answer is absolute zero?" Yami asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah…"

"How did you get that?" Yugi asked. Serenity sighed.

"I have no idea…"

X

Serenity, Yami, and Yugi had finished all their work, and now Yami was helping out Serenity with a strategy with her new cards.

"So, when you draw Witch's Mistress, you can play it as a normal monster. If you draw any of the magic cards, use them. The reason I bought those is because those are the cards Witch's Mistress uses the most, and has the most abilities towards them. Anyway, if my Dark Magician was destroyed, and you drew Charm's Hand, what do you do?"

Serenity blushed, and answered. "I put it on the field and take Dark Magician."

Yami smiled. "You just drew Spirit's Arrow. Dark Magician Girl is in the graveyard. Do you take it?"

Serenity shook her head, but kept her focus on looking into Yami's eyes.

"No, I don't. I wait if the Dark Magician gets destroyed," she replied. Yami smirked.

"Really? What happens if he's destroyed?"

"Then I take Spirit's Arrow and take Dark Magician Girl. That, I get 300 more attack points, making it 2300. I attack, getting a straight attack to your life points!" Serenity exclaimed.

Yugi watched in awe. "Wow, she's a fast learner…" he complimented.

"The Dark Magician Girl is destroyed. You draw a Dark Magician of your own," Yami said, winking to Yugi. Serenity gave a confused look.

"But I don't have a Dark Magician," Serenity said. Yami smirked and told her to look at her next card.

And there it was.

"Wha…" she began, and Yugi started to explain.

"I found out that Yami was going to give you these cards. So I bought one that could really help you," he smiled. Serenity had smiled, too, and looked at Yami who was grinning.

"You guys are the best!" She said, hugging them.

She put Witch's Mistress and the Dark Magician together. Yami was still blushing from the sudden hug, while Yugi had already gotten over it.

"Serenity…" Yami started. Serenity looked at him, who looked so happy just looking at her.

**I'm stopping it there. I'm tired, that was a LONG chapter. I'll try to make it shorter next time. Don't you wish you had those cards? I do. I want them! Lol**

**Shizuka Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, I'm begging you, review! Okay, starting from this chapter, it's basically a collection of Serenity and Yami going to kiss, but there are so many interruptions so I'll have to get creative. When I need help, I'll let you know! Let the almost-irritating-kissing begin!**

Serenity, Yami, and Yugi had all sat down on the couch, watching a horror movie which scared the living daylights out of her. She squealed sometimes, making either Yami or Yugi jump. She wrapped her arms tightly around Yami's left arm, still being afraid, while not noticing Yami blushing harshly.

Yugi had smirked when he noticed this and pretended to ignore them, but he was really ignoring the TV, trying to get Serenity to go closer to Yami.

Serenity looked straight at the TV, watching a woman go down to her basement to see if anything was down there. Serenity was shaking again, causing Yami to look at her with concern.

"Are you okay, he chuckled, while Serenity finally realizing what she had done for the past hour.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Besides the fact that people are jumping in front of the screen, screaming their lungs out, and seeing blood spatter to the walls…I'm okay," she said, making Yami smile.

"And now you're making fun of me. Great…" she smiled; glad she didn't have to look at the horrifying movie. But as soon as she saw Yami's eyes and the way he just looked at her, it caused her to blush and made her turn to the TV.

Yugi smirked once again and 'accidentally' bump into Serenity, making her go right beside Yami. Both of the teens blushed, while Serenity desperately tried everything she could to hide her blush.

The movie finally ended, and Yugi had turned all the lights back on, with Serenity being able to move a bit from Yami.

"What time is it? If my brother goes home and I'm not there, he might freak…" Serenity said. Yami shook his head, and gave a sweet smile.

"I'll drive you home. Just don't forget anything, alright?" Yami insisted, getting up. Serenity nodded to herself, remembering the cards he gave her and all the homework they did together.

Serenity got to the hallway, putting on a jacket and opened the door, and saw the dark, heavy rain with the gloomy clouds in the sky.

"It's raining?! Are you serious, it's raining?! This hard?" Yugi exaggerated. Yami elbowed his little friend lightly to make him stop talking.

"Actually, I don't really mind the rain anymore. It just reminds me about so many things that it feels so important," Serenity blurt out.

"That's very beautiful. Memory weather from nature. Why do you do that?" Yami questioned, making Serenity snap out of her thoughts.

"I don't…it's my brother who shows me all the different ways you can look at things and how you turn your fear into your friend. Unfortunately, Joey didn't have the right words so I don't really understand."

Yami chuckled and started walking outside with an umbrella. Serenity giggled lightly and jumped right out, instantly getting her brunette hair wet. She didn't care. It made her feel so…free.

She turned around and around for a few seconds, letting all the rain catch onto her clothes and soft skin.

"If you keep doing that, you'll catch a cold," Yami said, getting into the car. Serenity sighed, feeling warm all of a sudden because of just hearing his voice.

She got inside the car and put on her seatbelt, and watched the rain dance through the air and land lightly to the cement.

XX

He had driven her all the way to her own home, and noticed that Serenity was still dazed off, looking outside to the window and still watching the freefalling rain.

"Serenity…" Yami said softly, causing her slowly to come back into reality.

"Sorry…whenever I look towards the rain, I get so tangled up in it that I can't seem to get out unless someone helps me," she said. Yami had a surprised looked on his face, making it seem as if he had an idea, filled with imagination but when you say it, it seems dull and confusing.

"Somehow that seems to be a poem…I don't remember who wrote it, but I know…." Yami said, drifting off. Serenity got out of the car, smiling, as Yami did the same.

"You read poetry? The rain gets caught, I'm lost in thought and I seem to be tangled. I've lost my mind I can't seem to find…"

"True reality…" Yami finished, already standing beside Serenity. She blushed, and realized she had been doing that a lot today. And it was getting really annoying.

Both of them walked to her home, walking to the doorstep, drying off the water off their bodies.

"Thanks Yami…I mean for inviting me over. I don't know how I would have felt if I stayed alone and maybe I would have gone crazy…" she said, feeling really dumb about the things she just blabbered.

"No, you wouldn't go crazy, unless there was someone you really wanted to see…" Yami said, looking into Serenity's innocent, beautiful eyes. She smiled, warming his heart, spreading throughout his body from the cold rain.

"Yes…maybe there is someone," she admitted, but wanted to take it back when she saw the playful grin on his face. Great, now he was going to tease her!

"And who might this person be?" Yami asked anxiously, making Serenity fiddle her fingers.

"Well, maybe it's someone who I know who cares, who has a great personality, and whatever he does he can warm someone's heart," she explained, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh, so it's a he? Maybe you're talking about Bakura?" Yami joked, making Serenity laugh.

He loved her laugh, her smile, her eyes; everything she did was so unbelievably perfect, every time she moved was so amazingly precise.

"It's not Bakura. Maybe it's someone I really care about…someone who knows what he's doing and knows what he wants," she smiled, biting her lip now.

"So…it's Duke?" he laughed, making Serenity gasp and shake her head furiously.

"No! I mean someone…someone I know I can trust, who has a good heart, and someone who's very skilled," she said, desperately trying to look him at the eye.

"Yugi?" Yami stalled. Serenity rolled her eyes playfully, knowing that Yami knew who it was now.

"No…it's someone….someone who I'm looking at right now," Serenity said softly, almost like a whisper of an angel and the soft breeze of summer.

"Thankfully there isn't anyone right now," he muttered, but obviously Serentiy heard. She smiled like the true angel she was, and finally brought herself together to go nearer to him…to be closer…

"Someone who I know is so important, I can't look away…" Serenity said, finally leaning towards Yami as he did the same.

Both started to close their eyes, not being able to hear the dancing rain, or the roaring wind, but only each other's heartbeat. Serenity began to forget what she was doing. Their lips so not very far now. Yami could smell the faint smell of vanilla, the sweetest scent, and his favourite.

They were so close, being able to feel each other's breath. Serenity was in his arms now, and she knew nothing in the world could stop this perfect moment.

WHAM!

The door opened harshly, making a surprising noise that made Serenity scream. Yami felt a huge punch of disappointment in his stomach, and slowly turned his head to see the grumpy Joey.

"Serenity, what do you think you're doing?!" Joey demanded, making Serenity obviously mad because of what he had just done.

"Joey…" Serenity started, but knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this. She was about to open her mouth again until she heard she sweet sound of Yami's voice.

"Joey, I was just brining Serenity home from my place. I called you, and you agreed. We did our homework together, and I promise nothing happened!" Yami screamed, rushing for the words to come out. Serenity sighed; relieved she didn't have to say anything.

Joey eyed both of them, and sighed. "Fine, but Serenity, I was asking what happened to my sandwich…"

**There, done. Ending it there. Joey's annoying, end of story. Please review!**


End file.
